


drunken calling?

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	drunken calling?

Domen erwachte mit einem genervten Stöhnen und versuchte, in einem sinnlosem Versuch dem Klingeln seines Handys zu entkommen, unter sein Kissen zu kriechen. Verschlafen dachte er darüber nach, dass er endlich sein Handy wenigstens auf tonlos stellen sollte … oder vielleicht sogar in den Flugmodus, nur um sicher zu sein.  
In einem Aufwallen von heißer Wut, sprang der junge Slowene aus dem Bett und warf sein unschuldiges Kissen mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei gegen die Wand. Leider verhalf es ihm nicht zu einer besseren Stimmung, fiel das weiße Kissen doch einfach zu Boden und schlug nicht, wie erhofft, ein Loch in die Wand.  
Mit einem genervten Schnauben teilte er Kissen und Wand mit, was er von ihrer mangelnden Mitarbeit hielt, bevor er dann nach seinem Telefon griff und den Anruf annahm. Und, er warf auch noch einen Blick auf seinen altmodischen Donald Duck Wecker, dessen gelbe Leuchtziffern in geradezu entnervender Genauigkeit verkündeten, dass es 2:58 wäre.  
Der Nerv in seinem Auge begann zu zucken und wer immer es wagte ihn um diese unchristliche Uhrzeit anzurufen, sollte sich besser auf etwas gefasst machen … „DOMEN! Kleiner Hamster!“, schallte es aus dem Lautsprecher und der Slowene, der das Handy nun sicherheitshalber einige Zentimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt hielt, blinzelte verwirrt, „Wer ist da?“ „Ach komm schon, sag mir nicht, dass du meine Stimme nicht erkennst … Sollte ich vielleicht lieber mit der Kaugummipackung rascheln damit du mich erkennst?“, es musste einfach ein Alptraum sein oder ein verdammt schlechter Scherz und Domen fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Lars? Bist du das?“ „Ah, der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte … Hast aber ne ziemlich lange Leitung ...“, sein Gesprächspartner lachte rau, „Schade eigentlich, sonst hättest du dir einen Goldsternsticker verdient. Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal.“  
Domen fühlte sich seltsam losgelöst und beschloss sich lieber auf sein Bett zu setzen. Das Lachen, das aus dem Handylautsprecher klang, ähnelte nun eher dem Wehren eines Esels … Ja, es musste wohl eine besondere Art von akustischen Halluzinationen sein, anders war es nicht zu erklären … Außer, dass er vielleicht seinen Verstand verlieren würde ...  
Das Wiehern des Esels hallte noch immer durch das dunkle Zimmer und schließlich schreckte Domen aus seiner seltsamen Starre auf, „Verdammt! Hör endlich auf zu lachen, Haugvad!“ Es hatte den Erfolg, dass der Esel für ganze vier Sekunden verstummte, dafür meinte er dann aber unterdrücktes Kichern zu hören und seufzte.  
Ja, man hatte ihn gewarnt.  
Alexander war sehr eindringlich in seiner Warnung gewesen, aber Domen hätte niemals gedacht, dass er einmal das Opfer eines dieser Anrufe werden können … Schließlich gehörte er nicht einmal der gleichen Nation wie der Norweger an! „Haugvad ...“, Domen seufzte und fuhr sich durch die dunklen Haare, als ihm nur eine einzige halbwegs logische Erklärung einzufallen schien, „Bist du etwa betrunken?“  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde es still.  
Domen wartete.  
Und dann …  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, die Stimme des Physiotherapeuten war zu einem verschwörerischen Wispern gesenkt worden, so als wäre der Zustand des Norwegers ein großes Geheimnis, das niemand erfahren sollte und Domen konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Lars sich nun nach einem Spion oder einer Kamera umsah …  
„Ich bin kein Idiot, Haugvad ...“, murmelte Domen müde und rieb sich die verschlafenen Augen, „Man hört, dass du scheiße blau bist ...“ „DOMEN! Nicht fluchen!“, der Norweger klang nun tatsächlich schockiert und Domen wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ihn erwürgen zu können, „Natürlich kann ich fluchen, wenn ich will … Und, es ist verdammt noch mal drei Uhr morgens! Da fluche ich immer!“ „Oh … Ist es?“, es raschelte auf der anderen Seite der Leitung und dann kam ein, „Oh … Ziemlich früh … Warum bist du denn wach? Kleine Kinder sollten um diese Zeit schlafen!“ „Ich bin kein beschissenes Kind mehr!“, gab Domen mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück, „Ich bin längst volljährig!“ „Echt? Weiß Daniel das? Der ist nämlich scharf dich ...“, Domen stöhnte bei der Aussage auf und seine Wangen röteten sich, sodass er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln, „Wie kommst du überhaupt an meine Nummer?“  
„Keine Ahnung, ich drücke einfach irgendwelche Zahlen ...“, lautete die unbekümmerte Antwort des Norwegers, „Irgendjemand antwortet immer … Dieses Mal warst du es ...“ „Du drückst einfach irgendwelche … Zahlen?“, Domen war reichlich irritiert, aber Lars wiederholte nur, „Einfach Zahlen ...“ „DU DRÜCKST EINFACH IRGENDWELCHE ZAHLEN!?“, unwillkürlich wurde Domens Stimme lauter, woraufhin Lars nur schnaubte, „Du schreist, Hamster.“  
„Das reicht … Ich lege jetzt auf ...“, brachte Domen nr mühsam beherrscht hervor und sein Finger schwebte schon über dem roten Hörer, „Auf ...“  
„Geht man so mit seinem Papa um?“, unterbrach Lars ihn beinahe etwas strafend klingend und Domen blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte das eben Gehörte zu verstehen und das Zucken der Nerven in beiden Augen, was sonst nur im Umgang mit Peter auftrat, zu ignorieren, „Was?“ „Na ja, ich könnte dein Papa sein ...“, wiederholte Lars fröhlich und Domen seufzte, „Lars … Was?“ „Sag mal, wann warst du das letzte Mal beim Ohrenarzt? Das ist ja schlimm, wie wenig du hörst ...“ „Mit meinen beschissenen Ohren ist alles in Ordnung!“, fauchte Domen, wurde aber wieder vom norwegischen Physiotherapeuten unterbrochen, „Nicht fluchen, Hamster!“  
„Haugvad, ich schwöre dir, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann Gnade dir Gott!“, die Stimme des Slowenen war nun nur noch ein gefährliches, tiefes Knurren, aber Lars klang noch immer ebenso unbekümmert und leichtfertig, „Glaubst du wirklich an Gott?“ „Ich ...“, der Jüngere biss auf seine Lippen, „Scheiße, warum reden wir eigentlich über so was?!“ „Man muss an etwas glauben … und Anders gibt mir recht.“, kam die prompte Antwort und Domen schüttelte genervt den Kopf, „Du redest mit deinem Bruder … DARÜBER? WARUM? Und WANN?!?“  
„Letzte Nacht, nach dem Yoga ...“, das Grinsen war deutlich in Lars' Stimme zu hören und es platzte förmlich aus Domen heraus, „Weißt du … es heißt … Yoga wäre nur ein Code für … Vögeln ...“ „Echt?“, Lars gähnte, „Und, was denkst du, Hamsterchen? Denkst du auch, dass ich was mit meinem Zwilling habe? Dass ich mich an seinen sexy gebräunten Körper abarbeite ...“ „Verdammt, was ist eigentlich los mit euch Norwegern …“, der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf, „Ihr seid ja bescheuert … Aber, das … NEIN!“  
Domen führte einen sonderbaren Stolz, als Lars' Antwort wieder aus einem eselartigen Lachen bestand, „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du wie ein Esel klingst?“ „Anders.“, eigentlich hatte er keine Antwort erwartet und verdrehte nun die Augen, als er dennoch eine erhielt, „Immer beim Yoga.“ „Kein Wort mehr von Yoga …“, murmelte der junge Slowene müde, „Oder ich lege auf … Gibt es eigentlich irgendeinen wirklichen Grund, warum du angerufen hast? Oder war dir nur langweilig …?“ „Das zweite ...“, lautete Lars unbekümmerte Antwort und Domen schloss für einen Moment frustriert die Augen und massierte sich die pochenden Schläfen, „Warum bist du eigentlich wach …?“ „Anders … Er hat mich wachgehalten ...“, schnaubte Lars, klar frustriert und Domen nickte, machte das ganze doch nun Sinn, „Ihr wart zusammen aus? Feiern?“ „Quatsch.“, knurrte der Norweger, „Er hat mich bestochen, damit ich mit ihm diesen komischen Film gucke … Das Leben ist gut ...“ „Schön.“, verbesserte Domen, aber Lars schnaubte wieder nur, „Ne, schön war der nicht … Eher … traurig … Und langweilig. Ich bin nach fünf Minuten eingeschlafen und dann aufgewacht, als Anders mir einen geblasen hat … Ich kapiere nicht, warum das sein Lieblingsfilm ist … Er hat mich schon in „Der Junge im gestreiften Pyjama“ gezerrt, in „Schindlers Liste“...“ „Moment, mal langsam … Hast du gerade gesagt, dass ...“, Domen schluckte, aber Lars ignorierte den Einwurf gekonnt und setzte seine Tirade über die Unmöglichkeit seines Zwillings einfach fort, „Letzte Woche hat er „Findet Nemo“, „Ein Land vor unserer Zeit“ und auch noch den verdammten „König der Löwen“ angeschleppt. Ich meine … weißt du wie beschissen traurig diese verdammten Filme sind?!?“  
Domen blinzelte und als Lars tatsächlich zu schweigen schien, nutzte er die Chance, „Hast du gesagt, dass Anders dir einen geblasen hat?“ „Anders?“, Lars gähnte, „Welcher Anders?“ „Haugvad! Anders Haugvad, dein Zwilling!“, stieß der Jüngere nun, wo seine Frustration immer größeres Ausmaß annahm, hervor, „Du hast gesagt, er hätte … hätte dir einen geblasen?!?“ „Wann?“, scheinbar hatte Lars nun Probleme dem Gespräch zu folgen und Domen knirschte mit den Zähnen, „Vor fünf Minuten ...“ „Nein.“, dieses Mal kam die Antwort sofort und Domen konnte sogar das Kopfschütteln hören, „Da hab ich mit dir telefoniert ...“  
„Du hast es mir vor fünf Minuten gesagt.“, versuchte der Jüngere ihm klar zu machen, „Also … Hat er? Hattet ihr?“ „Natürlich.“, Lars kicherte, „Warum denn nicht?“ „Also … ist Yoga wirklich nur ein Code für … fürs Vögeln ...“ „Was denn sonst?“, der Physiotherapeut klang nun reichlich verwirrt, „Wer macht denn schon Yoga?“ „Aber, ihr seid … Zwillinge!“, warf der noch immer leicht schockierte Domen ein, woraufhin Lars aber nur schnaubte, „Und? Wir haben auch Freundinnen ...“ „Und … die stört das nicht?!?“, Domen schien es kaum fassen zu können, aber Lars grinste nur, „Anders war vor ihr da … und ich vor Camilla ...“  
Dem Slowenen stand der Mund offen.  
„Hey, Hamsterchen? Bist du eingeschlafen?“, erkundigte Lars sich fröhlich, als es einige Minuten in der Leitung still blieb, „Oder hast du aufge ...“ „Wie lange geht das schon?“, unterbrach Domen den Älteren und erntete wieder nur Verwirrung, „Was?“ „Den horizontalen Tango? Die Brezel …“, versuchte der Slowene es zu umschreiben und endlich schien Lars zu verstehen, „Ah, du meinst Sex …“ Wieder kam das eselartige Lachen und in Domen wuchs der Wunsch Lars mit einem oder zwei Kissen zu ersticken, nur um endlich wieder Ruhe zu haben …

„Was ist los?“, eine gedämpfte Stimme, die Lars' sehr ähnlich klang, ertönte im Hintergrund und war über das eselartige Wiehern kaum zu verstehen. Aber schließlich raschelte es und nun war die Stimme deutlicher zu hören, „Wer ist da?“ „Anders?“, Domen erlaubte sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, „Gott sei Dank … Hier ist Domen, Domen Prevc.“ „Prevc, wie lange telefoniert ihr schon?“, wieder raschelte es und Lars sagte irgendetwas, was Domen nicht verstehen konnte, zu seinem Zwilling, dessen Antwort aber wieder deutlich zu verstehen war, „Da hinten ist der Eimer … Komm, ich helfe dir ...“  
Der Rest war glücklicherweise nicht verständlich und Domen seufzte, als er eine ganze Weile nur leise, verhaltene Geräusche, die er nicht richtig einzuordnen wusste, zu hören bekam, „Lars? Anders? Was ist los bei euch?“ „Ah, du bist noch dran.“, der Zwilling des Physios klang wirklich überrascht, „Tut mir leid, dass er dich geweckt hat. Ich habe ihm sein Handy abgenommen und ihn mit den Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt ...“ „Kannst du ihn nicht einfach … ersticken?“, murmelte Domen, aber Lars' Zwilling lachte nur, „Ganz sicher nicht!“  
„Wie viele hatten schon das Vergnügen?“, erkundigte der junge Slowene nun und erhielt auch gleich eine Antwort vonn Anders, „Alex hat euch doch gewarnt …“ „Und, woher … hat er unsere Nummern?“, eigentlich fürchtete Domen sich sogar vor der Antwort, musste diese Frage aber dennoch stellen, „Oder, hat er die Wahrheit gesagt … und tippt einfach irgendwelche Zahlen?“ „Er tippt wirklich nur irgendwelche Zahlen.“, versicherte Anders ihm und Domen schnaubte, „Und trotzdem …? Das ist doch UNMÖGLICH! UNGLAUBLICH! UN ...“ „Du hast es erfasst.“, Anders brummte zustimmend, „Wir Haugvads sind einfach unglaublich unmöglich.“  
Domen gähnte und bemerkte plötzlich wie müde er war, „Egal … Ich gehe jetzt zurück ins Bett … Und, ich werde diese Nummer blocken!“ „Erstens, viel Spaß im Bett. Träume bitte nicht von Daniel, sonst musst du das Bett morgen neu beziehen und deiner Mama den dreckigen Bezug erklären.“, Anders' Grinsen war deutlich zu hören, „Und, nur fürs Prinzip: Ich habe dich nicht angerufen … Du solltest mir eher danken, dass ich dich gerettet habe.“ „Pf!“, gab Domen zurück und beendete endlich dieses seltsame Gespräch, „Mach du lieber mehr Yoga, damit dein Zwilling ausgelasteter ist ...“  
„Kann das Kamasutra empfehlen :)“, die Textnachricht blinkte unschuldig auf seinem Display auf und Domen stöhnte auf. Ja, ab sofort würde er das Handy jede Nacht freiwillig in den Flugmodus schalten … Sicher war sicher.  



End file.
